


Summer, We Meet Again.

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Summer arrives with the Sun of Kyungsoo's life.





	Summer, We Meet Again.

The flowers are blooming so beautifully, painting the forests and the town and even the city in multiple hues and bathing them in a pleasant, albeit faint, scent. Kyungsoo rejoices in the joy of it all, gently caressing  the petal of a daisy standing tall and strong from beside where he's sitting beneath a large willow tree, and smiles to himself at the small, happy sound he hears from the sweet little thing.  
  
The Sun has grown hotter and more relentless the past few days though - to his body, at least. But the warmth it brings is welcomed nonetheless, and so are the laughter it brings out from the children and happy sighs from the adults at the prospect of what they call the Summer break.  
  
The transition from Spring to Summer is truly beautiful, he thinks.  
  
The leaves of the lush trees surrounding the clearing ruffles, dancing to the breeze, passing secrets in hushed rustles. Kyungsoo perks up at this, only to blush at the whisperings of the creatures he trusted as his friends and huffing out loud. I heard that.  
  
But they only giggle, for they know their gossiping has only brought the Fae excitement and anticipation of what is to come.  
  
The bees sing when he picks himself up and brushes dust and dirt off his pink tunic. "How do I look?" he asks, receiving a happy buzz from the little beings around him. He gives them a gummy smile.  
  
And so, he walks off.  
  
Giddiness, mixed with a pinch of anxiety, bubbles inside him as he trots through the forest on small, bare feet. Butterflies trail after him, singing dramatic and cheesy love songs, and he rolls his eyes at their antics but lets a smile grace his lips nonetheless.  
  
He feels it before he sees it - sees /him/.  
  
The tree nearby is large enough to shield his whole figure, and so he hides away from view. He hushes the butterflies with a finger to his mouth and they all perch on the tree bark. Together, they lean over to peek.  
  
A few feet ahead is a man - another Fae, to be precise, just around Kyungsoo's age, standing in all of his ethereal glory.  
  
The other Fae is facing the sky, eyes closed, and the way the sunlight seems to kiss every inch of him and make him glow is a sight to behold.  
  
The corner of his lips lift into a smile and to Kyungsoo's mortificatiom, he calls out, "You can come out now."  
  
The squeak he lets out is nothing short of embarassing. He flusters, like the awkward thing he is, until the birds who probably have been accompanying the other fae all this time get tired and give him a push.  
  
The taller is grinning wide by the time Kyungsoo has stumbled his way to stand in front of him.  
  
"H-Hi, Jongin."  
  
"Hello, Kyungsoo," the Fae - Jongin - replies. "You look absolutely stunning today."  
  
Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheeks, fingers fiddling with the hem of his pink top. "Y-yea. Mother Nature..knitted it for me.."  
  
He feels warmth on his left cheek. Looking up, his heart stutters at the way Jongin so gently brushes the back of his fingers against his heating skin.  
  
"You look amazing yourself," he counters shyly, receiving a breathtaking smile in return.  
  
Jongin seems to notice something over the top of his head. "You have something over..here.."  
  
He plucks something from Kyungsoo's hair - right in the middle of his head, Kyungsoo notes - only for Jongin to show him one of the huge, orange butterfly that has been teasing him. He glares at his little (ex)friend, while Jongin chuckles.  
  
"Naughty little thing, isn't he," the taller of the two comments as he watches the insect fly away, fluttering orange wings shining in the sunlight.  
  
"You don't know half of it," Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks.  
  
"I have something for your head though," Jongin grins cheekily, "Close your eyes."  
  
Kyungsoo does as told, nervous as he tries to keep still. A weight is put on his head and he opens his eyes then, only to see Jongin staring at him.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispers.

It's a flower crown. Handwoven. Kyungsoo wants to cry.  
  
A flower crown for a Spring Fae.  
  
"If I 'don't know half of it'..maybe you could tell me the rest?" Jongin laces their fingers together.  
  
Jongin looks at him so hopefully and never, in a million years, would Kyungsoo deny him.  
  
If he could, he would've woven a crown made of sunlight for the Summer Fae; but Jongin is already shining brighter than the Sun itself.  
  
Cheeks tinted the color of soft cherry blossoms, Kyungsoo nods and squeezes the other's hand. "Yes.."  
  
They've only got three days before Spring ends and Summer takes over fully, and will have to wait another whole year to meet again after all. Better make the best of it.  
  
But just like the past 106 years, Kyungsoo and Jongin will endure.  
  
Because love is patience and knows no bounds, Kyungsoo thinks, as he closes his eyes at the gentle press of lips against his forehead.  
  
Summer, we meet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;;u;;


End file.
